Kau Milikku
by miyuqi
Summary: /For Winterblossom Festival, 2nd Period/Satu danau yang jernih, tenang, sunyi. Juga memiliki rahasia di setiap tetes airnya. Sesuatu yang tersembunyi di setiap hembus anginnya/AU/SasuSaku/


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

"_Kau pernah dengar tentang cerita tentang daerah sekitar perbatasan Oto?"_

"_Tidak. Bukankah di sana tak ada apapun?"_

"_Memang."_

"_Lalu?"_

"_Katanya, kalau kau berjalan di sana sendirian pada malam hari dan menemukan sebuah danau, segeralah pergi."_

"_Kenapa harus?"_

"_Dari cerita nenekku, kalau kau berada di sana sampai kau mendengar suara lonceng berdentang tiga kali, maka—"_

**.**

**.**

**Kau Milikku**

**A Supernatural/Romance Fanfiction**

**.**

**For Winterblossom Festival, 2****nd**** period**

**Danau terkutuk; Danau cinta; Bertemu.**

**.**

**.**

**AU, OOC, Alur kecepetan, plot kurang jelas**

**.**

**.**

Konon di hutan timur Konoha ada satu danau tanpa nama. Satu danau yang jernih, tenang, sunyi. Pepohonan rindang tumbuh di sekitarnya, suara gesek dedaunan menjadi musik tersendiri bagi orang yang berada di sana. Angin sejuk selalu bertiup di sana, membuat siapapun yang berada di sana enggan kembali ke tempat mereka berasal.

Namun sesungguhnya apa yang ada di danau itu tak seindah yang tampak. Danau itu memiliki legenda yang terkandung di setiap tetes airnya. Suatu rahasia yang bertiup bersama angin yang berhembus.

**.**

**Written by Miyuki Izumi**

**.**

**.**

Suara sumbang petikan gitar berpadu dengan nyanyian _fals_ beberapa rekan Sakura. Gadis itu mendengus perlahan menahan tawanya, suara tak merdu dari rekan-rekan satu fakultasnya itu menjadi hiburan tersendiri. Entah karena wajah konyol mereka saat menyanyi, atau gaya sang pemetik gitar yang sok mahir.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tak ikut menyanyi, ia hanya menikmati pertunjukan itu dalam senyum dan diam. Sesekali ia ikut tertawa ketika ada hal lucu yang mereka lakukan, kemudian kembali menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan.

Naruto, pria yang duduk di sebelahnya, menawarinya ubi bakar. "Ubi? Mumpung masih hangat," katanya sambil menyodorkan ubi di tangannya.

Sakura tersenyum sebentar, kemudian berkata, "Tentu. Terima kasih." Tangan mungilnya meraih ubi tersebut, kemudian menggigitnya sedikit. Mulutnya terlalu mungil untuk bisa makan dalam gigitan besar seperti Naruto atau teman-temannya yang lain.

"Hei, kalian mau dengar cerita dariku?" Naruto berbicara masih dengan mulut penuh ubi.

Sakura menepuk punggung Naruto agak keras. "Telan dulu baru bicara, bodoh."

"Iya, maaf." Naruto menelan paksa ubi yang ada di mulutnya. "Kalian mau dengar ceritaku?"

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau ceritakan?" Ino melirik Naruto sekilas. Tangannya masih berkutat dengan hasil pengamatan tetumbuhan tertentu yang tadi siang ia temukan.

"Aku punya cerita tentang legenda di daerah sekitar sini." Naruto berkata dengan nada dan wajah serius, membuat semua orang yang ada di sana beralih memperhatikan Naruto. Termasuk Sakura yang tadi sibuk dengan kulit ubi yang susah dikupas.

Temaram cahaya dari api unggun di tengah lingkaran yang mereka bentuk terpantul cantik di kulit cokelat Naruto. Api oranyenya membentuk bayangan di belakang masing-masing orang, terkadang bergerak bebas ketika si api tertiup angin. Beberapa percikan kecil kayu bakar terlempar ke luar, membuat radiasi hangat di kulit tiap orang.

"Kau pernah dengar cerita tentang roh penasaran yang tinggal di dalam sumur tua?"

"Roh Sadako?"

"Bukan. Ini berbeda."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Roh? Di dalam sumur? Ha," pikirnya konyol.

Ia membenci hal-hal yang tak memiliki penjelasan ilmiah. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kepercayaan, roh-roh, serta hal-hal lain yang tak bisa ia lihat. Dan mungkin itu pula sebabnya ia sedikit berbeda dengan teman-temannya.

"Ya. Jadi roh itu sebenarnya adalah roh seorang gadis yang bunuh diri demi kekasihnya. Dan sampai sekarang kabarnya ia masih ada di dalam sumur dan…"

Sakura mengacak rambut merah muda pendeknya. Ia benar-benar tak suka mengikuti pembicaraan ketika mulai mengarah ke hal-hal semacam itu. Meregangkan punggungnya sebentar, Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka sebentar. Setidaknya hingga pembicaraan mereka kembali ke topik yang normal dan bisa dijelaskan secara konkrit.

.

Sakura tak mengenali tempatnya berada sekarang, awalnya ia berjalan mengikuti seekor tikus yang menarik perhatiannya. Namun setelah ia mengikutinya beberapa saat, tikus itu menghilang entah ke mana. Mata hijaunya melirik penasaran ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa ia gunakan untuk mencari arah kembali ke perkemahan. Namun di sana gelap, dengan suara gemericik air yang samar ia dengar.

_Tunggu. Gemericik air?_ Sakura berjalan ke arah datangnya suara air itu.

Danau. Sebuah danau jernih dengan pantulan bulan sabit di atas airnya yang sedikit beriak tertiup angin. Gadis itu memandanginya sejenak. Pohon-pohon tsubaki tumbuh di pinggirnya, beberapa bunganya jatuh dan mengambang di atas air. Angin bertiup, menggelitik leher belakang Sakura dan membuat gadis itu sedikit merapatkan jaketnya.

Angin kembali bertiup, menggerakkan dahan pepohonan yang ada di sana. Daun-daunnya bergerak perlahan, suara gesekan daunnya membentuk harmoni indah dengan suara hembusan angin dan gemericik air yang terdengar. Sakura tersenyum, tak pernah muncul di pikirannya kalau hutan timur Konoha memiliki tempat seindah ini.

Gadis itu duduk mengistirahatkan kakinya sejenak di pinggir danau. Kakinya bebas menyentuh air danau, sepatu dan kaus kaki yang tadi membungkus kakinya telah ia lepaskan. Rasa nyaman seketika itu merasuki hati Sakura, membuatnya sedikit enggan kembali ke tempat ia dan teman-temannya membangun tenda.

Samar terdengar suara lonceng berdentang, namun Sakura tak menyadari itu. Ia terlalu asyik berkonsentrasi dengan kecipak air di kakinya. Rasa sejuk itu begitu nyaman baginya.

Mata hijaunya kini menyapu daerah sekitarnya. Rasa ingin tahu yang besar jarang bisa membiarkan matanya terbuka tanpa menjelajah mencari apapun yang bisa ditemukan.

Di sebelah kanan, retina mata Sakura menangkap bayangan seorang pria meloncat turun dari atas pohon. Pupil matanya sedikit melebar, ternyata ia tak sendirian di sana!

Sakura bangkit dan mengambil kedua sepatu yang ada di pinggirnya. Sedikit terburu-buru ia mengejar orang itu. "Hei, tunggu!"

Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Sakura. Samar terlihat garis hidungnya yang tegas namun lembut. Warna matanya tak begitu jelas dari tempat Sakura berada, yang Sakura tahu mata itu tajam.

"Tunggu sebentar." Sakura sedikit mendongak, wajah orang itu tampak lebih jelas dari dekat. Rambut gelap membingkai wajah tirusnya. Mata dengan iris merah dan corak indah di sekitar pupilnya menatap langsung ke kedua bola mata Sakura. Bibir tipisnya terkatup tanpa sedikitpun senyum.

Tubuhnya tegap dan tinggi, tak terlihat kemayu meski kulitnya putih bersih. Pria itu mengenakan pakaian tradisional, ujung bawahnya menyentuh tanah. Bagian dadanya sedikit bergerak ketika angin kembali berhembus di antara mereka.

"Apa kau orang daerah sekitar sini?"

"Kenapa?" orang itu menjawab dengan suara beratnya.

Sejenak Sakura terdiam, suara berat itu sedikit mengambil konsentrasinya.

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya bertanya," jawab Sakura sedikit gelagapan.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya pria itu. Disingkapnya sedikit bagian bawah pakaiannya, kemudian ia duduk di bawah pohon menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Aku pergi karena aku tak suka obrolan teman-temanku di perkemahan. Dan di jalan aku mengikuti tikus kecil, dan sampailah aku di sini."

Pria itu menautkan alisnya. "Tikus kecil?"

"Iya."

Lalu hening. Sakura memeluk lutut kanannya, dan pria itu mendongak memandang langit yang diselimuti awan _cirrus_ tipis. Lagi-lagi angin berhembus, menerbangkan beberapa helai daun kering dan mendarat di sekitar mereka berdua. Lengan baju pria itu yang longgar sedikit berkibar ketika sang angin lewat.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Tangan kirinya menggoreskan bentuk-bentuk abstrak di tanah dengan sebatang ranting yang baru saja ia temukan.

"Cukup panggil aku Sasuke."

"Namaku Sakura," jawab pemilik kulit _ivory_ itu sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tak bertanya siapa kau," Sasuke kembali memandang langit setelah memandang wajah Sakura.

Senyum manis Sakura perlahan berubah mejadi senyum masam. "Terserah."

"Hahaha begitu saja kau kesal. Hahaha."

"Tidak ada yang lucu," Sakura menempatkan sebelah pipinya di atas lutut.

"Memang." Sasuke menggaruk sebentar leher belakangnya. "Lalu, kau ada di sini untuk apa?"

"Aku kemari untuk tugas kuliah. Aku dan teman-temanku datang untuk mengamati beberapa tumbuhan yang tak bisa kami temukan di tempat lain. Yah, sedikit berharap kami bisa menemukan satu spesies tumbuhan yang belum teridentifikasi sehingga kami bisa menamainya dengan nama kami."

Sasuke terdiam. Matanya tertuju pada wajah Sakura yang begitu lucu saat berbicara.

Merasa diperhatikan, Sakura menoleh. "Apa?"

"Tidak."

.

"Kurasa aku harus kembali sekarang. Mungkin teman-temanku sekarang kebingungan mencariku," kata Sakura sembari bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Kurasa tidak. Mereka sedang tidur sekarang." Sasuke ikut bangkit.

"Terserah. Yang jelas sekarang aku harus kembali. Dah!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya kemudian berjalan sedikit tergesa kembali ke perkemahannya. Obrolan tanpa arah dengan Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya lupa waktu.

Namun baiknya, ia bisa tahu jalan kembali ke tempatnya mendirikan tenda.

.

"Dari mana saja kau? Tiba-tiba menghilang dari sini. Aku bingung kau pergi ke mana tadi. Kau membuatku khawatir!" Damprat Ino begitu melihat batang hidung Sakura di depannya.

"Kau berisik. Nanti yang lain bisa terbangun karena suaramu yang keras itu," sahut Sakura enteng sambil melenggang masuk ke dalam tendanya.

Ino mendengus keras saat mengikuti Sakura masuk. "Tapi kau membuatku khawatir, Sakura!"

Sakura melirik sekilas sahabat pirangnya itu sambil mengganti pakaiannya. "Tapi sekarang aku tak apa-apa, kan?"

"Sigh. Kau tak tahu apa yang mungkin bisa terjadi di hutan ini. Mungkin saja tiba-tiba kau bertemu roh penj—"

"Hentikan alasan tak masuk akalmu itu, Ino. Kau tahu sendiri, kan kalau aku tak pernah percaya hal-hal semacam itu. Tak ada roh atau arwah dan kawan-kawannya itu." Sakura berbaring dan menarik selimut yang terlipat di kakinya.

"Oke, roh dan arwah memang mungkin tak ada. Tapi bagaimana dengan binatang buas? Kau pergi sendirian saat keadaan gelap. Siapa yang bisa menolongmu kalau kau diserang?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Sakura. Kelopak matanya tertutup, dengkur halus terdengar dari mulutnya.

Mata biru Ino memutar malas. Gadis satu ini memang tak bisa dinasehati, selalu bertindak semaunya sendiri. "Yang jelas aku sudah peringatkan," katanya.

.

(/^-^)/

.

Satu lagi makan malam dengan candaan renyah. Para mahasiswa itu seakan tak kehabisan bahan untuk diobrolkan dan dipakai untuk bercanda. Beberapa kali mereka membahas salah satu rekannya yang berada di sana, dan saat itu pula ia digunakan sebagai obyek candaan mereka. Tak ada satupun yang merasa tersinggung, toh ini hanya candaan yang tak perlu dimasukkan ke hati.

Suasana yang akrab seperti inilah yang membuat mereka dekat satu sama lain. Tak ada kelompok kecil dalam kelompok mereka, semuanya menyatu seakan memang dilahirkan dari sepasang orang tua yang sama. Pertengkaran kecil terkadang muncul, namun itu takkan bertahan lebih dari tiga jam. Setelahnya mereka akan kembali akur, seperti tak terjadi apapun sebelumnya.

Ini hari kelimabelas mereka mengadakan observasi di hutan ini, dan selama itu pula mereka tinggal di sini. Lama kelamaan mereka terbiasa dengan lingkungan seperti ini. Tinggal di tenda, mencari hewan dan tetumbuhan yang bisa dimakan, mencari sumber air untuk mandi dan memasak, semuanya terasa menyenangkan.

"Akhirnya Naruto kembali ke habitatnya. Hidup bebas di alam seperti Tarzan," canda Ino yang langsung disambut jitakan pelan Naruto dan derai tawa dari lainnya.

Lima belas hari di sana berarti sudah empat belas malam mereka tidur di tenda berjajar. Dan selama itu pula Sakura pergi ke danau untuk menemui Sasuke. Bukan ia tak ingin ikut pembicaraan dengan teman-temannya, tapi Sasuke begitu menarik perhatiannya. Caranya memandang, berbicara, dan cara berpakaiannya yang selalu menggunakan pakaian tradisional selalu menarik perhatiannya.

Dan malam ini ia kembali menemui Sasuke. Tepat ketika Naruto memulai kembali ceritanya tentang hutan ini. _"Ada beberapa legenda yang berhubungan dengan hutan ini."_

.

.

"Apa kau akan kemari setiap malam?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa menatap wajah Sakura. Ia membiarkan kaki telanjangnya terendam air sebagian.

"Tentu. Selama aku masih berada di hutan ini pada malam hari, dan kau berada di sini. Aku akan datang terus kemari untuk menemuimu."

"_Hontou_?" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Bulan kini bulat penuh, cahaya redup kekuningannya memantul indah di atas air. Gelombang kecil dari kaki keduanya bergerak ke tengah dengan frekuensi melemah, sebelum kemudian menghilang.

"Kenapa tidak? Aku senang bertemu denganmu," kata Sakura sambil memandang kedua mata Sasuke.

Empat belas malam terakhir ia habiskan bersama Sasuke. Mereka bercerita tentang banyak hal, mulai dari Sakura dan teman-temannya, hingga pengalaman masa kecil Sasuke yang agak memalukan. Bertukar cerita, terkadang diselingi candaan dan keheningan ketika mereka berdua saling menatap.

Rasa nyaman muncul di hati Sakura ketika ia dan Sasuke saling menatap, seperti saat ini. Ada getaran tersendiri di dadanya ketika ia menatap Sasuke. Mata indahnya, garis hidung dan bibirnya, lekuk wajahnya… semuanya begitu indah bagi Sakura.

Terlalu cepat memang, tapi ini yang Sakura rasakan terhadap Sasuke. Ia jatuh cinta. Kepada pria asing yang ia temui di hutan empat belas hari yang lalu. Aneh? Memang. Sakura sendiri menyadari hal itu.

Ia tak bisa menghubungkan semua ini dengan logika yang biasanya ada di otaknya. Tak ada penjelasan rasional terhadap apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Yang ia tahu hanyalah ia bertemu dengan Sasuke dan ia jatuh cinta padanya.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke?"

"Apa, hm?" Pria itu semakin lekat menatap Sakura.

"Aku suka padamu," katanya.

"Ya, aku tahu itu."

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Perlahan keduanya menutup mata sebelum mengeliminasi jarak antara keduanya. Bibir Sasuke dan Sakura bertaut lembut, dengan gerakan teratur seakan memiliki irama tak terdengar.

Tangan kanan Sasuke perlahan bergerak menuju tengkuk Sakura, menahannya agar bibir Sakura tak menjauh darinya. Sakura memeluk pinggang Sasuke, sesekali melenguh perlahan ketika Sasuke menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Beberapa detik mereka melepas diri untuk menarik nafas sebelum kembali bertaut dalam satu gerakan lambat.

Angin kembali berhembus, membuat keduanya semakin merapatkan pelukan mereka—masih dengan wajah bertemu tanpa ada niat untuk melepaskan.

.

"_Dan kata nenekku, kau akan menemui bencana setelahnya. Karena itu, jangan sampai kau berkeliaran di hutan ini, apalagi pada saat malam hari. Apa yang ditunjukkannya pada awal memang tak berbahaya, tapi tak ada yang tahu apa yang bisa terjadi setelahnya."_

.

\(^-^\)

.

Ino menutup laporan pengamatan di tangannya. Senyum bangga melengkung di wajah cantiknya. "Laporan pengamatan kita sudah selesai!" teriaknya senang.

"Selesai sih selesai. Tapi jangan berteriak di telingaku begini dong," kata Naruto kesal sambil menutup sebelah telinganya. Ia menyesal memilih tempat di samping Ino malam ini.

"Tapi ini sudah selesai, Naruto. Berarti kita akan segera pulang!"

"Ya ya ya, aku tahu kau merindukan salon favoritmu di sebelah kampus itu, kan?"

Ino memukul kepala Naruto dengan laporan tebal di tangannya. "Bodoh. Aku tak memikirkan soal Sai!"

"Aku tak mengatakan kalau kau merindukan si tukang salonnya. Aku hanya bilang kalau kau merindukan salonnya," goda Naruto.

"Dasar bodoh!"

.

Hari memang berlalu begitu cepat. Hampir satu bulan mereka berada di hutan ini untuk melakukan pengamatan. Dan hampir satu bulan pula Sakura menemui Sasuke tiap malam. Bertemu dengan pria itu menjadi kebiasaan yang sulit ditinggalkan baginya.

Seperti malam yang sebelumnya, Sakura pergi menemui Sasuke di danau. Entah apa nama danaunya, hingga saat ini Sakura sendiri belum mengetahuinya.

"Hei," panggil Sakura.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya sebentar sebelum kembali menatap bulan yang kembali ke fase sabit, mendekati bentuk bulan baru.

"Kenapa pandanganmu begitu?" Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke. Awan cumulus bergerak perlahan menutupi bulan.

"Tak apa."

Sasuke merapatkan tubuhnya ke Sakura kemudian mendekap tubuh mungil gadis itu.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura lagi.

"Hn?" Sasuke semakin merapatkan pelukannya ke tubuh Sakura.

"Kau tinggal di mana? Setiap malam kau berada di sini," katanya.

Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya. "Bisakah kau tak bertanya tentang hal itu?" Pria itu membenamkan wajahnya ke rambut Sakura yang tumbuh sedikit lebih panjang.

"Maaf. Aku takkan bertanya tentang hal itu lagi."

Gadis itu ikut merapatkan pelukannya ke pinggang Sasuke. Dada bidangnya begitu nyaman untuk Sakura bersandar.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukan mereka. Gadis itu mendongak.

"Aku mencintaimu," katanya.

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku tahu," jawabnya.

Lalu mereka kembali menyatukan wajah mereka. Berusaha melumat bibir yang lain, dengan sebelah tangan yang bertaut.

Awan bergerak pelan menjauhi bulan, membiarkan cahaya redupnya kembali menerpa bumi.

.

.

"Baik teman-teman, ini adalah malam terakhir kita ada di hutan ini. Jadi kita akan pulang besok pagi."

"Ah kenapa kita harus pulang, sih? Aku kan betah tinggal di sini," kata Naruto.

Ino menyahut asal, "Ya, kau tak mau berpisah dengan habitat aslimu, kan?"

"Bukan begitu, bodoh!"

"Lalu apa? Satu-satunya orang yang enggan kembali ke kota hanya kau."

"Tsk. Terserahmulah."

"Sudah, kalian berdua bertengkar terus tiap hari. Jadi jodoh baru tahu rasa," Sakura menimpali. Tak di hutan, tak di kampus, Naruto dan Ino kerap kali adu mulut tentang hal-hal yang tak penting.

"Tak mungkin!" jawab mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Jadi, sekarang kita bisa bersenang-senang!" Kiba mengacungkan gitar kayunya ke udara. Teriakannya disambut oleh rekan-rekan yang lain.

Seperti ada komando, mereka membentuk lingkaran dan memulai nyanyian tak jelas mereka. Sakura menjauh, berniat menemui Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya.

Kemungkinan besar ia takkan bertemu Sasuke lagi setelah ia pulang, dan ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk bisa menemui pria yang mengisi hatinya itu.

.

"Besok?"

"Ya. Pengamatan kami sudah selesai. Tak ada alasan lain bagi kami untuk tinggal lebih lama lagi."

"Kenapa kau tak tinggal di sini bersamaku? Kau punya alasan untuk tak kembali."

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku tak bisa, Sasuke." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Memang berat baginya untuk pergi menginggalkan Sasuke, orang yang dicintainya.

"Kau harus tinggal di sini."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kuliahku? Teman-temanku? Aku tak bisa bersikap egois, Sasuke. Bagaimanapun juga akulah penanggung jawab penelitian ini. Dan akulah yang harus menyampaikan laporan ini kepada dosen," jelas Sakura.

Pria itu menatap malas air danau. Pantulan bulan di permukaannya hampir tak terlihat. "Baiklah kalau memang harus begitu."

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Kalau aku bisa tinggal di sini lebih lama, aku akan melakukannya. Tapi kali ini tak bisa. Maafkan aku," kata Sakura sambil menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Sasuke. Gadis itu mencoba menatap dalam kedua bola mata Sasuke bergantian. Oh, betapa gadis itu akan merindukan corak hitam di iris merahnya.

"Sungguh kau mau tinggal di sini lebih lama jika kau bisa?"

"Tentu. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang aku bisa untuk bisa bersamamu. Sungguh."

Sasuke kembali mendekatkan wajahnya untuk meraih bibir Sakura. Ia mencium perlahan gadisnya. Sebelah tangannya bergerak membuka kancing atas pakaian Sakura.

Tak ada penolakan dari sang gadis, ia menelusupkan lidahnya ke bibir Sasuke setelah menggigitnya perlahan.

Sasuke menyingkap kain yang menutupi tubuhnya dan Sakura. "Kau milikku, Sakura."

"Tentu, Sasuke. Apapun milikmu."

Dan malam itu berakhir dengan penyatuan mereka berdua. Bergulung dan bertaut dalam tempo yang teratur, di pinggir danau.

.

"_Danau? Dekat perbatasan Oto?"_

.

"Bukankah ini baju yang Sakura kenakan semalam?"

"Benar. Berarti dia ada di sekitar sini."

"Hei, aku melihatnya! Sepertinya dia tertidur di sini!"

Ino dan Naruto buru-buru menuju ke tempat Kiba berada. Dan benar. Ia melihat helaian rambut merah muda di balik dedaunan di atas pohon.

"Tapi sepertinya ini aneh. Bagaimana bisa ada orang tertidur di atas pohon?"

Naruto menarik perlahan rambut Sakura agar gadis itu terbangun dari tidurnya. "Hei Sakura, ayo kita pulang hari ini."

Gabruk.

Ino dan beberapa rekan wanita lain menjerit ketakutan. Sementara yang lain hanya bisa melebarkan matanya tak percaya.

"Itu… itu bukan Sakura!" Pekik Ino menahan tangis.

Tidak mungkin itu sahabatnya. Tubuhnya tak berbalut sehelai benangpun, pucat seakan darahnya terhisap. Kelopak matanya terpejam, namun terlihat cekung. Bola mata hijau bersinar itu tak ada di tepat seharusnya ia berada. Perutnya tercabik, sedikit ususnya terburai keluar. Bercak darah ada di bagian leher dan sekitar mulutnya. Kaki kanannya patah pada lutut, masih meneteskan darah darinya. Pasir dan dedaunan menempel di cabikan lebar pada punggungnya.

Naruto membungkuk, menyentuh liontin bintang yang tergantung di leher mayat mengerikan itu. "Ini betul Sakura," katanya dengan tangan gemetar.

Tangis Ino semakin keras, membelah keheningan di hutan itu.

.

.

"Kau memang milikku," suara berat terdengar dari siluet seorang pria di tengah hutan. Angin berhembus sedikit lebih kencang, menerbangkan dedaunan kering yang tadi berada di tanah. Dan pria itu menghilang bersama debu dan dedaunan yang tertiup angin.

.

.

**Konon di hutan timur Konoha ada satu danau tanpa nama. Satu danau yang jernih, tenang, sunyi. Pepohonan rindang tumbuh di sekitarnya, suara gesek dedaunan menjadi musik tersendiri bagi orang yang berada di sana. Angin sejuk selalu bertiup di sana, membuat siapapun yang berada di sana enggan kembali ke tempat mereka berasal. Apa yang ada di danau itu tak seindah yang tampak. Danau itu memiliki legenda yang terkandung di setiap tetes airnya. Suatu rahasia yang bertiup bersama angin yang berhembus.**

**Segeralah menjauh bila kau bertemu dengan danau itu. Jangan larut dalam keindahan sosok yang muncul setelah terdengar suara lonceng berdentang tiga kali. Matanya akan menarikmu masuk semakin dalam ke ilusi yang ia ciptakan. Hingga kau akan merasa terikat dan tak ingin berpisah dengannya.**

**Jika kau sampai mengucap kau akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa bersatu dengannya, itu berarti kau siap menyerahkan segala yang kau miliki padanya. Tubuh, darah, dan jiwamu akan menjadi miliknya.**

…**Dan sesungguhnya tak pernah ada danau di dekat perbatasan Konoha dan Oto.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**ETA: Genre dirubah dari Fantasy/Romance jadi Supernatural/Romance. Terima kasih untuk Michi-chuu yang sudah mengingatkan.  
**


End file.
